Code Geass R3: The Demons Rebellion
by Code Otaku
Summary: What would happen if the world was at peace for 8 years but now a new enemy is making a rise planing complete obliteration for the world read as Lelouch and Kallen go threw difficult trials to save their world from the blood thirsty warmonger Caesar with his new special team
1. Prologue

**I do not own Code Geass or any characters of the original cast.**

**Code Geass R3: The Demons Rebellion**

**Prologue:**

"It's been 8 years…. 8 long years huh! Lelouch don't you think it's about time we make our move. Those morons seem to believe that you are dead and I have disappeared from the world looking for a new contractor to fulfill my wish." Said the green haired beauty laying on her messy twin sized bed.

"Oh shut up Witch your constant blabbering is driving my head crazy" said Lelouch as he finished the last swing of his daily routine with his right fist then wiping the sweat of his forehead.

"Fine I understand Warlock but staying stuck inside this fucking house for 8 years with you, Jeremiah, and Anna gets really boring after a while" Said CC.

"That's what to be expected in our current circumstances, but yeah your right it is time to make our move the other side is beginning to make their move. It's time to contact my dear Q-1" Said Lelouch with a dark evil grin.


	2. Chapter 1

**The Gathering:**

"Lelouch… Lelouch! Lelouch! NOOOOO! " Said the red haired woman as she woke up from her devastating nightmare.

She lifted up her right arm as if she was trying to grab hold of something precious to her that was lost in darkness. "Why Lelouch why did you have to die? There could have been a different alternative then the one you took. A better path where you live happily with your sister Nunnally, your best friend Suzaku, and with… Me. Lelouch I love you still even after all these years, but I can't keep living this way I'm sure you wouldn't like it my K-1." A tear fell down her cheeks.

Suddenly the alarm began ringing. "It's time to go to work" said the red haired woman. She got out of bed and took a quick 15 minute shower and got dressed for work. Then a voice came out the door yelling "kallen your going to be late you better hurry up" Kallen replied "Yes mother I'm going now" she quickly jolted towards the door and ran out but not before having enough time to quickly glance at a picture off her student council days with Lelouch when the black knights where still on the rise against Britannia and their unjust cruelty.

"Bye Mother I'll see you when I get home after work" said Kallen.

"Ok sweety have a good day" said Kallens Mother while waving good bye.

Kallen ran across the streets jumping fences, taking shortcuts to try and not get to work late but just as she was about to reach her job a car stopped in front of her honking the horn signaling her that it was someone she knew, but she didn't know anyone with such a fancy looking car other then Nunnally the empress of Britannia, but she is not in the country at this current moment. Kallens curiosity made her check who it was in the car but little did she know it would turn her whole world upside down. As she got close to the car moving in hesitantly the door suddenly opened and a familiar voice said "Kallen it's been a very long time don't you think" as the figure got out the car then with a big evil grin across his face he said "What do you do when there is an evil you cannot defeat by just means? Do you stain your hands with evil to destroy evil, or do you stay steadfastly just and righteous even if it means surrendering to evil? "

Kallens heart stopped at that very moment and hesitantly whispered "Le… Lelouch" Her sapphire blue eyes began forming tears going down her cheeks. Even though she doubted it was actually him at first she knew it was him she could recognize those purple eyes, his jet black long hair, and mostly that evil demon like smile of his. Kallen moved in closer to him wide eyed jaw opened with an unbelieving face, but suddenly she lunched a fast hard right hook then a left slap. Lelouch just stood their taking in her pain. She began breaking down sobbing like no tomorrow. "Why Lelouch I thought you were dead its been so difficult to forget about you, why didn't you tell me your plan in the beginning I wanted to be by your side till the very end, you sacrificed your self for everyone else no one deserves a fate like that even if it was for world peace, for the world you dreamed of for your sister, but Lelouch the world is not right with out you in it you deserve better then anyone else in this world so why Lelouch." Kallen said while sobbing on his chest.

Lelouch wrapped his arms around her and said "I'm sorry Kallen I had no other choice at the time but I'm back now my Q-1 and I need you more then ever there is a new enemy approaching, a new enemy no one has ever seen once he makes his move hell will break loose into our peace full world that we have shed tears, blood and sweat to create and we cannot allow that to happen so please join me again in my final no our final rebellion my Q-1." Kallen stood up straight, wiped the tears from her eyes, and looked Lelouch in the eyes and said "Alright Lelouch I will help but this time no secrets…." Suddenly Lelouch leaned in and kissed Kallen on the lips then he said "You did say no secrets right Kallen, now lets get in the car everyone's waiting for us at the cabin." while Smiling that sneaky grin of his Kallen stayed baffled by what just happened and quietly entered the back seats of the luxurious car with Lelouch. The car rode of somewhere unknown far from her town Kallen was so familiar with.

In the car Kallen and Lelouch where laying together with his arm around her shoulders. Then Kallen finally spoke and asked Lelouch "why did you kiss me" and Lelouch replied "Because I Love you Kallen." Kallens heart stopped and she giggled as she felt butterflies in her stomach. Kallen said "I love you too Lelouch, oh and by the way what does Q-1 mean?" Lelouch said "It means Queen 1 and I am your King 1." Kallen blushed at Lelouchs straight face while he said such an embarrassing thing and hid her face on Lelouchs chest. "Kallen there is something important I must ask you it involves geass." Kallen looked up with a serious face and said "Ok what is it." Lelouch said "I know you must be wondering how I survived that day, but I was just as surprised to wake up 2 days later after my death. I was supposed to die that day, but my geass evolved into its last form like CC's and I have become immortal with the power to give people geass by making a contract with them, and Kallen I want to ask you if you will make a contract with me and become a geass user just as I once was." Kallen looked Lelouch straight into his eyes and said "yes I am prepared for anything if I remain by your side my K-1" Kallen smiled dangerously giving of an ominous feeling similar to Lelouch. Then Lelouch smiled at his beloved queen and leaned in and gave her a passionate kiss making every inch of her body tremble with excitement, their eyes closed, and she felt as she was slowly melting into his warm lips then she opened her eyes and the mark of geass appeared in her left eye. Suddenly the car stopped in front of a cabin and they slowly separated their lips.

Lelouch said "Looks like where here so shall we go my queen" while reaching out his hand for Kallens hand then side by side they walked out the luxurious car and in front of them their where a total of 6 shadowy figures awaiting for them in front of the car including the driver of the luxurious car.


End file.
